


No rest for the wicked

by Blossomed_Raven



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, tcc - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Richard is his own warning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomed_Raven/pseuds/Blossomed_Raven
Summary: You are a night owl, more awake during the night than during the day when one night your usual peace gets disturbed.
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Original Female Character(s), Richard Ramirez/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	No rest for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> Don't like it? Don't fucking read it :) Thank you <3
> 
> A link to one of the major songs from Mayhem: https://youtu.be/z8VIhIIq-kk

It was around 2 am when you were standing in your little kitchen, only wearing some black panties and an oversized shirt from your favorite band Mayhem. You really liked their really dark and heavy music. You were working from home as an artist for one of the bigger printing companies in the city so you only had to come there to deliver your work which leads to your now quite unusual lifestyle. Preferring to work when the rest of this side of the world was asleep made you a bit of a loner but you were ok with it, having only fever but really good friends.  
Everything was silent beside some cars driving past your apartment building every now and then when you suddenly heard a creak from the little living room. Everything was dark bc you only wanted to grasp some snacks from the fridge fast, knowing everything good enough and having a bit light from the street lanterns. Again you heard a creak from the living room. You moved towards the door leading into the living room, slowly peaking around the corner you saw a black shape entering through the widow that lead out to the fire escape. Reaching for the kitchenette behind you, you tried to not knock anything over. The knife from when you cooked some food earlier this night should still be laying around there somewhere. Feeling the handle of the knife you immediately grabbed it. It wasn't a big knife but better than nothing you thought, squinting back into the other room. The dim light from the street lanterns shining into your living room revealed, that the shape was a tall man, dressed in all black, wearing a leather jacket and an AC/DC shirt. The rest was still hidden in the shadows. Being the one with the element of surprise on your side you decided to act now, jumping out of your hiding spot, turning on the light in the living room.  
"What the fuck dude?!" you jelled, the man flinching looked immediately at you with a shocked and surprised expression on his face. He was hot. His dark curly hair framed his sharp face perfectly and those dark eyes seemingly impaling you, forced you unwillingly to lower the knife. A devilish smile crept onto his face, his eyes slowly traveling up your naked legs. He was checking you out!  
"Excuse me!?!?!? You break into my apartment for then to check me ou???" You shot at him.  
Slowly he started walking toward you, every step he took made you move further back into the kitchen.  
"What a pleasant surprise:" his voice deep and rusty sounded like chocolate to you. You should be scared, he broke into your home and clearly hadn't anything good on his mind. But it turned you on. You bump into the kitchen counter, there was nowhere you could run to. The stranger was blocking the only exit from your kitchen.  
"What do you want?!" your voice cracked but you managed to raise the knife again, your hands shaking.  
"Put that toy away," he said, now being only a fever steps away from you. Suddenly he fasts forward grabbing the hand in which you were holding the knife, squeezing it that hard that you dropped the knife. It felted clattering to the ground and out of reach. He stepped closer, heat radiating from his body.  
"Oh no, did you lose your little toothpick?" He teased, now being that close that you could smell him, a mix of alcohol, cigarettes, and sweat. He trapped you between his body and the kitchen counter, pressing his body against yours, slowly brushing up your legs and hips. His touch sends a shiver over your body ending in your core.  
"What kind of shirt is that?" he asked now slowly moving his hands up your body  
"Ha, you wouldn't know them. Way too heavy and dark for people like you." you breathe out locking eyes with his dark orbs.  
"There is no such thing as too dark or too heavy for me, doll," he growled. That was it for you. Pulling him in by his leather jacket you press your lips against his, kissing him hard. And he kissed you back. He reached around you with his strong arms, lifting you onto the kitchen counter. You wrapped your legs around him pulling him as close as possible. His hands reached for your breasts, twisting your one nipple with his one hand while his other hand starts moving more south, teasing above your panties and slowly reaching into them. His long slender fingers started playing with your clit, making you all wet and moan under his touch.  
"You like this, you dumb slut." he whispered into your ear liking beneath it.  
"Yes! Yes, I love it!! you moan, your hands fiddling for his belt and opening it.  
"Please fuck me. Put it in finally."  
"Your wish is my command," he said pushing your hands aside and letting down his trousers and boxer shorts. He suddenly stopped.  
"Do you have a condom?" his eyes staring right into your soul.  
"Ha, don't worry, I'm on the pill." That's all it took for, before mercilessly slamming into you, hitting a fast pace making you moan. You throw your hair back when he was just hitting the right spot, making him grin with his devilish smile. The feeling in your lower body was getting more and more extreme and you could feel your orgasm ride up. His thrusts got sloppier when finally both of you came. A shockwave went through your whole body making you scream one last time. He sank onto you, heavy breathing from the act.  
"Well, that was unexpected." You said, brushing some hair out of your face.  
"Indeed, thought you would be asleep and a bit more resistant."  
"No rest for the wicked," you smile at him,   
"Up for a second round?" he asks, already staring to kiss your neck area again.  
"Hell yeah, but let's move it to the bedroom then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little one-shot <3


End file.
